Ambitious (Gamblers
Ambitious- Gamblers and Merchants Who’s our Harry? El Chiefnoritain. An older character of this sea life, he started off being a deck hand with a penchant for thievery which he utilized as currency to garner favors originally to avoid hard labor. But as his position elevated, so did his ability to buy, steal, betray, and con his way to the top. A trail of bodies stabbed in the back, homes of children burned lie in his wake. Heavy set from an excessive lifestyle, he arms himself with people he can buy and progresses by sacrificing them for HIS greater good. Ornamented in gaudy jewelry and a Victorian flair, his kept suits and his ultra rare cigars he smokes regularly are a common vistage to his precence. You never feel safe in the room with him as he inventories you with his eyes….and if you are sexually desireable, you are not safe. His vice is gambling and it is one of his greatest assets as he’s obtained property rights and businesses to expand his empire. His gambling and his string of perpetual luck has offered him a following on the streets. Elevate group- The merchants and gamblers are one in all because they create capital by over pricing commodities, and the profit they gain is used to delve into the criminal supply and demand of sex, drugs, guns and stolen goods. The level of merchant can be easily disseminated by the extent of their business. Small businesses are usually in control or influenced by a bigger business and a more ruthless boss. Not all merchant on the “ground” level are not inherently bad, but the enforcers of profit, usually armed with hired muscle, make sure money is due, whether from the customer or the merchant themselves. In larger ‘corporate takeovers’ Outlaws are usually dancing to the same song and are usually used to ‘expand’ their business. Often staging coups or forcing other CEO’s out and taking control of the business where it could be chopped, sold, or retrofitted to a criminal element. Homophily Psychologically- Skeevy, they will smile in front of you while they steal their 10% in illegal and immoral profits from under your nose. Narcissist and self indulgent, they smile at their allies until it is time to cut ties, whether its at the end of a pen or a hired guns’ blade. Be careful, these are not your ordinary used car salesmen and card players. If they’re not cheating they’re usually trying. Geographically- They live in the epicenter of the luxury boats usually tied in with services and assets like water and power and caviar. Main HQ, The Throne of the Mist Culturally- Their god is money and they use the devils tongue to get it. Putting on a face and always smiling, they are hospitipal to almost a performance. They value the dead as long as there is a profit in it. With money, they trancend godliness, so they do not believe in superstions, just what they can earn. Occupational- wall street cutthroat. But they will hire the blue collar to do the leg work. They like to stay in the administrative management control and will almost always hire out to do dirty work. Social Segments and Heiarchy Head Signers- The make the final decision and sign off warrants for profit. They are the 1% . Back Stabbers- they disseminate information for Head signers. They offer sound advice. Go Fetch- managers that set the decision in motion by collecting assets and disseminating orders and supplies. Bottom Fishey- the interns for the go fetches. They start on good faith and are evaluated on potential economic ruthlessness, business savvy and betrayal factor.